Kingdom Hearts Return of the Keyblade Masters
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: This story is about a Keyblade Master named Keiran who walks the path of Twilight... The true summary is in the A/N at the start of the prologue. This story begins at the end of BBS. Rated T due to language, may increase in later chapters. Re-Writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi folks this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. It begins at the end of Birth By Sleep, but is mostly centered around 1 year after KH II. The worlds that will be featuring in this story are; **

**Castle Oblivion aka Land of Departure, **

**Radient Gardens, **

**Myterious Tower, **

**Twilight Town,**

**Destiny Islands,**

**Keyblade Graveyard,**

**Dark Margin,**

**and many more.**

**This story focuses around Keiran a Keyblade Master and once-aprentice to Yen Sid. This will mostly be in 3rd person but flashbacks will be in 1st person.**

**Summary: Keiran. A teenager who walks the path of twilight, and also a Keyblade Master. Returns after traveling the worlds, to the Mysterious Tower and his once-master, Master Yen Sid. There he is given a new mission to find out what had happened to Terra after his battle at the Keyblade Graveyard, and so begins another chapter in his story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney, Square Enix, or any anime shown in this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue – The Mission Begins**

**~Keyblade Graveyard~**

A figure was walking through a baren battlefield from long ago. Lifeless keyblades were strewn all over the ground from a recent battle. The figure was wearing a black shirt with a yin & yang symbol on the front, straped across the male figures torso was a grey coloured strap forming a 'X' over his chest and back. His trousers were a mix of black, grey, and white in different patches. Dangling from his hips on either side of his legs hung silver chains. On his right hand was an armour glove with a raised button like object in the centre.

"Man! What happened here?" He said as he looked around the battlefield. He walked towards a nerby cliff that had keyblades pierced into it that made it easy to climb, and thats what he did he started to jump from key to key.

Once he looked around he saw in the centre of the cliff was a suit of gold and reddish brown coloured armour kneeling on its knees with its head bowed and holding onto a keyblade with a blue handle and a brownish blade, the teeth were unseen as they were buried into the earth.

The figure looked at it with a brown raised eyebrow as his mismatched eyes gain a curious tint. His eyes where blue and yellow, right and left, and he had messy brown hair. He took a few steps forward and he heard the armour whisper a sentence, "Ven, Aqua... One day, I will make things right."

It was at this moment that the figure realised that the armour belonged to a student of his masters old friend, Master Eraqus. Terra. The figure remembered when he had first meet Terra and his two friends back at the land of departure.

**~Flashback – Mark of Mastery Exam~**

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblades chosen stand here as candidates... but this neither a competition or a battle for supremacy - not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort, and Master Keiran..." said a middle aged man dress in a white robe like atire, he had black hair and scars along his left cheek and above and below his right eye. He was standing in front of the centre throne like chair.

I tuned out as Master Eraqus continued on about the exam. I looked at the bald old man on the other side of Eraqus, there was something about him that made me feel sick. I saw him flex his hand and the smirk that crossed his face I thought, _What are you up to old man._ I turned back to the exam and was surprised to see the orbs of light that Eraqus had summoned, had been tampered some how with darkness.

I saw the smirk deepen slightly and my eyes narrowed then I let out a quite sigh as I turned away. After all darkness and light coexist togeather so it would be only natural for there to be a Keyblade Master that could channel darkness. I after could wield the darkness as well as I walk the path of twilight.

I turned back to the exams participants and saw that the other keyblade wielder was being attacked by the orbs as well. I noticed Eraqus frown as he took his seat again.

Eventually the three keyblade wielders had defeated the orbs, I found my gaze on the young spikey blonde headed kid, there was something strange about him as I couldnt feel any darkness coming from him. I only heard of such a thing about these seven maidens who had hearts of pure light. It was strange, I turned back to the two aproaching candidates resolving to ask Eraqus about it later.

Eraqus started speaking again, "That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold." at this I frowned and took a look at Xehanort who looked neutral so I turned back to Eraqus and the two candidates. "Which brings us to your next trial." the two faced each other as Eraqus continued, "Now Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember there are no winners – only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." the two began to strike at each other with their keyblades. While Aqua was agile, Terra was more aggressive.

Aqua had done a few cartwheels to create some distance before charging back towards Terra. Terra threw out his hand and I noticed the darkness starting to gather around it, I raised an eyebrow when I noticed it aparently so did Terra which he quickly bannished it. While they were sparing Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, and my self spoke with one another desiding on who to give the mark to. For the next ten minutes they matched each others moves until Eraqus called a stop to the spar. I saw Master's Eraqus and Xehanort stand and step forward from their throne like chairs and I did the same.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check." I frowned once again, I was about to argue about that fact but seeing as we had already agreed that Aqua was to pass I relunctantly stayed my tongue. "But there is always next time," he continued, "That is all. Aqua as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entittled to certain knowledge." at this point Master Xehanort had walked off and I followed. He stoped and talked to a kid in an organic looking armour halfway down the stairs while I made my way past them.

**~Flashback End~**

Keiran frowned at the armour as it no longer made any sound it was obvious that all it was, was the armour itself and something had happened to Terra's body. Keiran turned from the armour and summoned a keyblade that had a reach of five foot, the hilt and blade were white and the handle was black, the teeth were shaped like fire and the white of the blade started to blend into the black of the teeth. Keiran called it the Flames of Twilight.

"I might take the scenic route back." he muttered as he threw it into the air where it changed into a black and white motorcycle like vehicle. Before jumping on he pressed a button on his armoured glove and was surrounded in light. After the light died down he was wearing black and white armour similar to that behind him. He jumped on his bike and shot into the sky and through a portal that he had made.

**~Mysterious Tower~**

When Keiran had arrived at the tower that belonged to his old master he was about to head into the tower when there was a flash of light and standing infrount of him was a mouse looking creature holding onto two armoured people. He made his way over to them and said, "Hey mouse king, whats up?" he asked with a grin spread across his face.

"Oh! Great timing could you help me get these two up to Yen Sid?" the mouse creature said.

"Sure Micky." Keiran said as he walked forward towards the female figure in the silver armour that had a hint of blue in places. I pressed the yellow button like object next to one of her elbows and the armour was released and I was mildly surprised when I saw it was the girl who had passed the Mark of Mastery exam, Aqua. "Aqua? Hey mick were you at the Keyblade Graveyard?" he asked seeing as if the armour of Terra was there then it would stand to reason that his friends would be there as well.

"Yes, I will explain once we get these two inside." he said in his squeaky voice.

So I picked up Aqua bridal style and walked towards the door while micky basically draged Ventus behind him.

As we were walking up the stairs Keiran felt Aqua move in his arms and he looked down at her, "Terra... Ven..." she whispered as she slept.

**~Mysterious Tower – Sorceror's Chamber~**

Keiran had placed Aqua on the ground against the wall behind his old master's throne like chair, and he turned to help Micky with Ventus, and prop him up against the wall beside Aqua and before he turned away he pressed the button to disengage the armour.

Once Keiran had done that he turned to the mouse-king and the old sorceror. "So? Micky tell us what happened at the Keyblade Graveyard I was just there and it was a mess, so many grave markers destroyed." at the end he gained a saddened look in his eyes.

"Perhaps, it would be prudent to first tell us what you found of Terra." Yen Sid stated in his sagely way.

"Okay, well when I got there it looked like someone had gone through there with an extremely powerefull Aeroga spell, the place was a mess. Keyblades strewn everywhere, honestly doesnt anyone have any respect for the dead." at this he got a chuckle from micky and an tiny twitch to Yen Sid's mouth, "Anyway eventually I came to what appeared to be a newly formed cliff, well I am sure it wasnt always there, I climbed the Keyblades that formed a type of staircase of sorts and once I reached the top I saw in the center a suit of armour kneeling with its keyblade in the ground in front of it. But, thats all it was just the armour." he took a break to catch his breath before continuing, "I decided that there was nothing else there I decided to take the scenic route back instead of using a corridor of darkness, and that when I ran into Micky." Keiran finnished his report.

Yen Sid nodded his head in understanding and then turned to his newest apprentice and asked, "I think now is the time for us to hear what happened before hand."

"Right!" Micky squeaked as he began to tell his tale.

**~Flashback – Keyblade Graveyard – Micky's POV~**

When I arrived it was to find Ven frozen by a man wearing a white shirt, black trousers, and a black trenchcoat. He had amber coloured eyes that were filled with greed and malice, he was bald and had a short grey beard. Lucky Ven was caught by Aqua. I was about to go and help them but a voice stoped me.

"Why dont you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have you little fight with Terra. You cant be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." having said that the man who wore similar clothing to the guards at Radient Gardens castle, had one eye covered with a eye patch and the other was a similar colour to the bald mans. He had a red scarf around his neck and had black hair.

Aqua had asked, "Who are you?" it was a question I also wanted answered.

In response the man's eyes narrowed and a malicious look entered his eyes. "You think you two have some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off... Terra will succumb to the darkness. So... who wants to go first?"

It was Ventus that had answered, "S-Shut up!" it came out with a slight stutter as he was still frozen.

The man put his hands up in mock fear, "Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down."

Aqua's eyes narrowed and she said, "Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" she then placed Ventus down on the ground who groaned as he tried to move while still frozen. Aqua took this chance to face the man who was belittling them. A fierce look came into her eyes, "Terra will proove to you he's stronger!" and she charged at him while Ventus called out her name.

While Aqua focused on using her magic in order to hit the teleporting man who had two weapons that fired beams of light and darkness after a couple of well placed Mega Flares and Raging Storms, she was able to defeat him.

As the man backed away he started to breath heavily, "I keep forgetting – don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" Aqua charged to finish him off while he was tired out. He then mumbled something to himself before he turned around and fled. Aqua turned to Ven and shouted in panic, "Ven!"

Meanwhile Ven was still trying to move while frozen. He then noticed something which also caught my attention, he called out to Aqua trying to warn her but he was too late, "Aqua!" she was knocked out by the falling masked boy named Vanitas.

Vanitas stood above Aqua and was about to pierce her chest with his Keyblade. I was going to run over and save her but when I only took five feet I noticed that Ventus was strugling and the ice seemed to be melting, "No!" he yelled when Vanitas was pulling back for his strike. This yell caused Vanitas to look at Ventus, I followed his gaze and saw that Ven was back on his feet steam coming off from the melted ice.

Ventus charged at Vanitas and the two fought they were both evenly matched but when Ventus used his Sky Climber Comand Style he had defeated the masked boy. The masked boy was panting and doubled over, when he rose his dark voice said, "You've done it Ventus." he removed his helmet to reveal a black haired amber eyed youth, "Now that my body is about to perish... you and I will have to join together! The X-blade (pronouced keyblade) will be forged!" he anounced as he created a ring of darkness to surround both him and Ventus. Three Flood, unversed surrounded Ven, and he struggled to be free of them.

"The Unversed... come from you?" Ventus asked as he continued to struggle against the Flood.

"Hmph... It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel – a horde of fledgeling emotions under my control." he then summoned many Unversed of many different sizes and type just to make his point, "I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them... Their negativity flows straight back into me." as he showed his point by reabsorbing the darkness surounding the horde behind him as well as the horde.

"You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas then took a step forward and a white light surround both Ventus and Vanitas. The forging of the X-blade had began, as the light grew the wind it created lifted up Aqua and pushed her away. I rushed toward her but stopped when I heard Ventus cry out as the sphere of light became a pillar.

After Aqua had stopped rolling she started to wake up, I saw this and ran over to her, once I got there I heard her gasp as she opened her eyes, "Gosh, I'm glad you're okay." I said as I kneeled down next to her, she turned to face me and started to get up, once she was sitting she rubbed her head before gasping and saying, "Ven!" both of us looked around for our friend and we found him kneeling with his shoulders slumped above the hill that Aqua had fallen down.

When Aqua had notticed him she smiled and said, "Oh, thank goodness. Ven!" she then ran toward him, "You're safe!" once we reached him Aqua never noticed though I did in Ven's hand was a strange keyblade it was made up of two keyblades and and had a single blade coming out of where the two keyblades criss-crossed. Aqua tried to look Ven in the eyes, and asked, "Ven?"

Ven raised his head and he had amber eyes just like Vanitas, and a cruel smirk crossed his face, "Hmph." He raised the keyblade I presumed was the X-blade and attempted to thrust it at Aqua who gasped as she was caught of guard. As Ventus/Vanitas attacked I summoned my Starseeker Keyblade and stopped his strike. I took up a defensive position infront of Aqua and said "Thats not Ven!"

Darkness surrounded Ventus and his armour turned to the organic looking body suit of Vanitas, "Correct, I am not Ventus." it was an odd mix of Vanitas and Ventus' voices but Vanitas' was more dominent. The possessed Ventus formed a fist and held it infront of him as he continued, "His heart has become a part of mine now." that caused us both to gasp and he continued as if he wasnt just interupted, "This X-blade will open a door – one that leads to all worlds!" he raised the said blade in to the air above his head, "Then Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here, from each and every world and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense!" Aqua called as she ran over to myself and got into a ready stance, "Give Ven his heart back!"

As soon as the battle had began I charged toward my possessed friend as Aqua stayed back and built up some energy before speeding passed me like lightning and started attacking Venitas. Once her attack died down Venitas swung at her but she was able to cartwheel out of the way but Venitas still got too close and got burned by the flames she emitted.

He retaliated by send a blue arc of energy from the X-blade. I took his momentary distarction to start attacking him. Once Aqua was a good distance away she turned around and charged toward him as he noticed her he turned to attack as darkness gathered around him but before he could do anything Aqua yelled, "MEGA FLARE!" it stun him for only a second then he rocketed towards her hiting her in the back. I was going to help her but she managed to kick him in the face as she did another fire cartwheel.

She started to make room between her self and Venitas and barely dodged the wall of ice that was heading towards her as I engaged him in a Keyblade battle. Once she was a decent bit away I got distracted by the building energy and that allowed Venitas to slip past me and charge at Aqua, before I could stop him Aqua had called out, "MAGIC HOUR" and she rose into the air and did 12 dives that stoped his charge for a few seconds, Venitas however once he recovered let out a burst of energy that knocked both of us of our feet and he once again charged at Aqua and slashed her across her lower back.

Aqua stopped moving and held her back, I rushed over to her and when I looked around Venitas had disappeared, I was nervous as I didnt know where he was. I heard Aqua whisper "Curaga." and I felt the rejuvination of the curaga spell. Aqua was the first to notice as she pushed me from behind at the same time as cartwheeling backwards again hurting Venitas as he rose from the ground in a burst of Dark Energy.

I ran at Venitas and engaged him in a duel once more and before I knew it Aqua had shot past me like lightning once again and started to ram into Venitas as sparks started to spark around him. While she was half way through her attack he sent out a shockwave of energy again knocking myself of my feet but it did nothing to halt Aqua's charged as soon as the light died she continued to slam into him. Once she was finished she was stuned a little from the dizziness.

Venitas seeing her state charged at her and swung with the flat side of the X-blade and sent Aqua flying into the wall. She managed to pull herself out of the ruble that had been made and she cried out in pain, "CURAGA!" she was surrounded in the glow of healing magic as her wounds where vanishing and she was ready for the next round.

She waited for Venitas to aproach and once he was in range she cried out, "Take this! FIRAGA BURST!" as many balls of fire rained down from her outstretched Keybalde, Stormfell. Once she said that the battle was over as Venitas pulled back his X-blade as if to swing a strike as we both charged at him. Once we were nearly ontop of him he swung the X-blade and sent us flying backwards. Aqua went flying into a Stalagmite like boulder as I was knocked out.

When I came to it was to find Aqua and my possessed friend in a dead lock, Stormfell was glowing with light as it stood against the ultimate keyblade. Aqua gave out a cry as she started to push Venitas back, and as she did the X-blade was broken, I heard Venitas say in disbelief, "What?"

With one final swing Aqua sent Venitas flying and the X-blade out of his hands. It started to glow as it was flung into the air and it started to send balls of light in random directions causing damage to the terrain, I was surprised by the sight and said, "Oh no! It... it's gone all haywire!"

As I ran to try and save Aqua I heard her yell out "Ven!" and she tried to move closer to the epicenter. Once I reached her I noticed that ven was laying on the ground Vanitas' armour was gone replaced by Ventus himself. The ultimate keyblade started to break apart and then a sphere of light surounded its remains, Ven was blown away and Aqua ran after him. As the orb expanded I was blown away and Ven and Aqua were caught in the middle of it.

When it cleared I saw a portal that led to the Lanes Between, following my instincts I jumped in it clutching my Star Fragment and I grabed a hold of Aqua's hand and concentrated on coming here."

**~Flashback End~**

"And thats when I met up with Master Keiran." finished Micky.

Ten minutes had passed and Keiran's old master explained what was wrong with Ventus when he wouldn't wake from anything Keiran tried, and after of which the blunete master started to stir.

As she started to wake she must have realised she was not in a familiar place as she gasped and started to look around. "Where am I?" she asked as she went to sit up.

"Your at Yen Sid's tower." Keiran stated as he made hisself known.

She turned around and questioned, "Master Keiran?"

Yen Sid approached her and explained, "Aqua, you lost consciousness. Fortunately, Micky found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care." at this news Aqua turned to look at Ven sitting next to her, but gasped and looked back at the old sorceror. "I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." he said as his tone took on a barely recognisable sadness.

Aqua looked down at this news and said, "I see." she moved over to the young teenager and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ven!" she said as she started to shake him awake. Keiran bowed his head as he knew that Ven wouldnt wake. Aqua shook him again and said a little more forcefully, "Ventus!" Keiran was about to tell her it was useless, but the sorceror beat him to it.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said in his sagely manor.

Aqua turned to face him again and asked, "When will he wake?"

"I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." Keiran could see the heartbreak in her eyes at the end of that sentence, he glared at his old master but couldn't say anything.

The thought that were running througfh his head were, _It's all my fault. If I had confronted __Xehanort when I noticed his act at the Mark of Mastery exam I could have possibly stopped this from ever happening._ He felt hot tears running down his cheeks and he swung his closed fist at the wall he was leaning against. That had halted what Aqua was about to say as she looked up. Keiran noticed her gaze and turned his back on those in the room and walked out of the room.

Yen Sid noticed her gaze and said, "Sometimes there are those who blame themselves for events that have taken place, especially those who think they could have stopped it."

Aqua soaked that information in and looked at Ven and then said, "I will keep him safe, until he wakes. Foreever if I have to."

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection." and having said that he turned around and made his way back to his desk. "He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can percieve, that means he will be looking for a friend – one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him... then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs – the realm of light."

"Aw." Micky said as he had realised the truth behind his masters words. He then turned to Aqua and said, "Don't you worry, Aqua I believe in Ven, too. So does Master Keiran. Gosh, hes been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if all three of us believe in him with all our hearts... then he'll have three lights to follow instead of one."

Aqua giggle slightly at this and said, "Four lights." Micky gave her a questioning gaze and she clarified, "Terra."

"But... Terra's gone. Maybe for good." Micky said as he looked down.

Aqua shook her head and she went to grab her wayfinder and said, "I think I know how to find him."

**~Mysterious Tower – Front~**

After he had got upset with himself, Keiran had gone outside and was going through some stances for his own style of sword play. He wanted to go an apologize for his actions before and had just finished up when he heard the door open. He turned to it and saw Aqua with Ventus over her back, he hid, realising that it was probably a childish thing to do but he did it anyway.

"Ven needs a safe place." she said as she started thinking of places she could go, he was shocked when Ven's hand twitched and it raised into the air and summoned his Keyblade. A light shot out of the blade and a door of light appeared. She giggled as she said, "All right... If thats where you want to go."

Aqua started to make her way towards the door of light, Keiran knew that this could be his last chance and he called out, "Wait!"

This caused Aqua to stop and turn to the sound of the voice, "Oh! Master Keiran! What do you want?" she asked as she saw said master walking towards her.

"I just wanted to say that everything that has happened is all my fault." He said as he look down to hide the sadness in his eyes. "I-I could have..."

He was stopped as Aqua interupted him, "It isnt your fault..."

"Your wrong!" Keiran snapped and Aqua looked surprised, it was quiet for a few minutes before he broke it, "I am sorry for my outburst, what I mean is I knew what Xehanort was like! I knew he delved into the darkness! I knew he was up to something! But... I cast it all aside because I thought that there could be Keyblade Masters who could wield the darkness and not be evil... call it naivity if you will but I strongly thought that maybe I was mistaken and Xehanort would never use the darkness for evil... I am sorry! I dont deserve to be a Master! Please forgive me!" by the end of his apology Keiran was on his knees bowing to her.

To say Aqua was surprise was an understatement, here was an older master who was kneeling before her as if he wasnt worthy to be in her presence.

"Please..." she spoke after a stunned silence, "Please dont kneel before me it wasnt your fault," Keiran had raised his head and was about to protest, when Aqua stopped him, "It all Xehanort's fault, he's the one who manipulated Terra into killing Master Eraqus, he's the one who seperated Ven from his dark half years ago, and he's the one who will pay!" she said getting angry at the end before turning back to a happy smile. "So please get up."

After a few seconds he too smiled and he said, "Thank you Aqua, please allow me to help you to take Ventus to a safe place. It's the least I can do."

Aqua just smiled and nodded her head.

Keiran walked over to Aqua and picked up Ven and placed one of Ven's arms around his shoulder and Aqua did the same with the other one. And they both walked through the portal Ven had created.

**~Land of Departure~**

As the two Keyblade Masters exited the door of light they found themselves at the place where it had all began, well for Aqua anyway. The world was no longer the vibrant, beautiful world it had once been, it had been destroyed by Xehanorts darkness. Aqua got a horrified look on her face as she gasped at her old home.

She continued to look around in horror, however Keiran's eyes rested on the keyblade lying on the ground infront of them, Aqua gasped once more when she noticed the item. Voices from Aqua's past of promises yet to be fulfilled, echoed in her head as she reached down to pick up her old masters blade. _Of course, I will never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back..._ _Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master._

She let out a depreased sigh as she looked down, Keiran looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at his concerned face, and gave a nod to signal that she was okay. She returned her gaze to the doors in front of her and gained a determined look. And they made their way forward while Aqua thought to Xehanort. _He's not as week as you think._

Once the two and a half keyblade wielders arrive in the place that once held Aqua's Mark of Mastery Exam, more voices of the past echoed in Aqua's mind, voices of Eraqus, _Aqua?_ And of Aqua, _Yes?_

_Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. _The voice of her master echoed. _Should anything happen to me, and you find a legion of darkness at our doorstep... I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away._

_What?_

_Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. _Echoed Eraqus as Aqua and Keiran set down Ventus on the middle throne. _Light and Darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. That is why our predecessors devised a certain... trick._

Aqua walked behind the throne and Keiran realising what she was planning stood beside and also placed his hand on her one which held the keyblade, he knew what she was planning and when she looked at him with a quizical look he just nodded silently telling her that he knew what it was she planned to do.

They looked back at the throne and raised the keyblade, as soon as it was level with the rear of the throne a keyhole apeared in a burst of light, the two of them paused for a second before pulling back the key, and thrusting it forward, and a sphere of light started swirling around the tip before shooting a beam of light towards the keyhole. _Just use the key, and this land will be transformed._ Eraqus' voice continued to echo in Aqua's mind. The light from the keyhole started to shine brightly and spread to the rest of the room. _From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you, and those you feel worthy._

Once the light had die down the room they had once been in had changed. The entire room was coloured white with odd diamond shaped stars that have a 'W' like shape atached to the top. Each had a chain like patern running up from the floor. Keiran looked behind him to see a large blue coloured door with the same symbols engraved on it. Keiran turned his eyes to the rest of the room and saw that in the very center was a single throne, upon which sat Ventus.

The two walked to the front of the Throne and continued to stare in awe at the sight before them. Aqua then turned to Ventus and place a hand on his head and said, "I know its a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua continued to smile at the still sleeping boy. After a few minutes she stood back up, and left with Keiran following close behind her.

When they got outside they looked around, as far as they could see was nothing but dark clouds and a winding pale path. Aqua turned to have one last look at the now changed castle, she noticed that it looked like a regular castle if only it didnt have the two turrets that seemed to come out horizontally from the main part of the building.

Aqua turned back away from her once home, she was about to start walking forward when she was stopped by Keiran, "So what will you do now?" he asked.

"Terra is still missing, I plan to look for him." she said as she turned her gaze towards her senior master. "Would you come with me, Master Keiran?"

"Sorry Aqua, but I cant at the moment I need to see if old man Yen Sid requires me for anything, he's still my Master even if he is retired." Keiran said as he had a pensieve look. He then noticed Aqua's saddened look, "Dont worry too much, if there isnt anything of much importance I will help you."

"I will be eternally greatful if you could." Aqua said. She then turned and started down the path again, "Well, I should start looking." _Tell me where you are, Terra._ Once Aqua had left on her keyblade flyer, Keiran turned back to the only remnant of the Land of Departure. He gained a pensieve look once more. "I have the feeling this wont be that last I will see of, Castle Oblivion." then with out a second thought he two turned around, desiding to take the quicker path through the use of a Dark Corridor he pressed the button that was on the piece of Armour that covered the front of his torso. He was surrounded in darkness and when it dissipated he was revealed wearing the black chest armour, but also a black cloak, (Organisation's Cloak with armour over the front torso) he then put the hood on so he was protected from the darkness and with a wave of his hand opened up a corridor. With one last look at Castle Oblivion he walked through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Al right thats the prologue, long I know but that just means I have to try make the rest of the chapters just as longer if not longer. Anyway the next chapter will reveal a world not in the kingdom hearts universe, I will give a preview to those who could guess what world it will be, by the name of the chapter.**

**Next Chapter – The Years Before Part 1 – The Oracle.**


	2. Chapter 1  The Years Before, The Oracle

**A/N: Alright here is the first chapter it begins after the final story in BBS, and features a new world. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I upload.**

**Review Responses:**

**JedimasterChris1: **You do have an interesting idea. I will test it out and see if I can get it to work out.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KH, Disney, or anything else that appears in this fic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 – The Years Before, Part 1 – The Oracle**

**~Mysterious Tower – Yen Sid's Study~**

"... and inorder to save Terra, Aqua sacreficed herself to the Realm of Darkness." The Twilight Keyblade Master said.

"I see," Yen Sid began, "This complicates things, with Aqua and Ventus lost, and Terra posessed by Master Xehanort, you are the last keyblade master of light left."

"Sorry Master, but I am not of the light you know this." Keiran stated.

"Perhaps but unlike Xehanort, you can wield the light." Yen Sid explained.

Keiran then got a determined look in his eyes, "Please Master let me go into the Realm of Darkness and find Aqua."

"No." Yen Sid stated with finality in his voice.

"But..." Keiran began with a pained expression on his face.

"No, I will not allow you to do that just yet, I require you to do a few things for me first." Yen Sid explained, "Master Xehanort may have failed to initiate the Keyblade War this time, but I believe he will not end there, he will try again sometime."

"What do you mean?" Keiran asked.

"A man such as Xehanort would have planned out many roads of which he could take. Be careful Master Keiran, already the darkness is seeping into the worlds more and more." Yen Sid said as he got a far off look in his eyes.

"Fine... What do you want me to do first?" Keiran said.

"I want you to go visit the world of the Olympian Gods, and receive a prophecy from the Oracle. To gain an audience with the Oracle you must first find someone called Chiron, he will then tell you what you must do to receive the prophecy." Yen Sid explained what he wanted, "Once you have done this return to me, and I will tell what I wish you to do next."

"Yes Master." Keiran said but he couldnt help but worry for his only living female friend. Keiran turned and walked from the room.

**~Mysterious Tower – Front Steps~**

Keiran walked down the steps of the tower and decided to think over what had happened over the last few days. He sat down on the steps. He thought about how Ven had lost his heart and had gone into a deep sleep. Aqua had been lost in the Realm of Darkness, in an atempt to save her friend Terra, which turned out to be in vein, as Xehanort still had hold of Terra's body. The Posessed Terra had lost his memories and was rescued by Ansem the Wise, the wise leader of Radiant Gardens, and and a great scholar. He thought back to when he was about to grab Terra after his fight with Aqua.

**~Flashback Start~**

I had just arrived when I saw the body of Terra rise out of a pool of Darkness, being carried by Aqua's set of armour. I was about to retrieve the armour, keyblade and Terra when I heard voices coming. I hid behind some of the bushes that dotted the Central Square.

"Right this way." came a male voice. I looked and saw some one with slicked back hair and yellow eyes, he had an eye patch over one of his eyes and had a large scar underneath the other one. He wore the uniform of the Radiant Garden Castle Guards. He also had a red bandana around his neck.

I looked behind him and saw a man with blonde hair and amber eyes. He wore a white lab coat but also wore a very long, red scarf like thing. I knew this person to be Ansem the Wise, leader of Radiant Gardens.

Behind him was a man with black hair and purple eyes, he also wore the uniform of the Castle Guards.

Once the group reached Terra's body, Ansem nelt down and lifted him up while asking, "Young man, what ails you?" Terra groaned as he fought to stay awake. "Can you speak? Tell me your name."

He spoke with a deeper voice then what I was used to, and when he spoke it angered me as it meant that Aqua had failed in releasing Terra's heart from Xehanort's control, "Xeha... nort." he gasped out.

"Xehanort?" Ansem asked. I looked on with anger and sadness, I noticed the eye patch guy smirk at the news, "Quickly, get him to the castle!"

"You can count on me." Patchie said. He then went and picked up Terra. "Dilan, get those for me." and he looked at Aqua's crumpled armour and Rainfell Keyblade.

I waited for Patchie and Ansem to leave, while Dilan walked over to the armour and blade. Once the others where out of sight I walked out behind the guard and waited for him to turn. Once he did, he stared me down and said " Move before I make you." It was a quiet voice but the anger behind it made it loud enough to hear.

"Sorry cant do that, you have something that belongs to a friend of mine," I said as I stared right back at him. "Give me the armour and Keyblade and I will be on my way."

Dilan gave out an angry sigh and placed the armour and keyblade on the ground. He turned back to me and with a wave of his hand a blue lance like weapon appeared in his hands, "I have been ordered to bring it back to the Castle, and I wont let some punk kid stop me." and he began to fight.

"Oh man!" I whined as I summoned the Flame of Twilight, "Why do they always choose to fight?" I asked rethorically as I charged at Dilan.

As we got closer to one another Dilan with his longer reach was the first to strike. He thrust his lance towards me and I barely dodge it with a dodge roll. I pointed behind me and said "**Thundaga Stream!**" and a stream on blue lightning shot from my pointed finger, but it missed him.

"Hmph, you... AHHHHHHHH!" he cut himself off with a scream of pain as electricity crackled all over his body.

Once the sparking died down, and Dilan collapsed to the ground, I walked over to him. He glared at me with one eye and said "How...? I thought... your attack... missed!"

"Yeah it missed..." I began but was cut off.

"Then how?" Dilan asked.

"You didnt let me finnish. I was going to say, Yeah it missed you, but you werent the target." I clearified.

"What..." this time it was I who did the interupting.

"I was aiming at your Lance." I stated then prepared more of my magic and said, "Now I think its best that you **Sleep**." and then a white aura appeared around Dilan and when it cleared he was fast asleep.

I walked over to the armour and pressed the button on the left arm guard and returned the armour back to its origional two arm guards. I placed them in my bag and walked over to the Keyblade and put that also in my bag.

I then said, "Now I should find a place to hide these for the time being. And I know the perfect world." so I pointed my Keyblade into the air and summoned the portal to the Lanes Between. I then turned my Keyblade into its glider form and activated my armour and flew off through it.

**~Castle Oblivion – Room of Awakening~**

I once again found myself in the Room of Awakening where Ventus slept. I walked over to said keyblade wielder and placed the Rainfell Keyblade against the side of the throne which Ven slept on. I took the armour and placed it in Ven's lap. "I know these will be safe with you until I return for them." I said to the sleeping body of Ven. "Do not worry yourself with Aqua and Terra I will save them when I can my young friend."

With that said I turned around and started to the door. It was as soon as I was reaching for the handle to the door that I gained a bad feeling. I turned to look back at Ven and saw a flash of a boy about 14 with spikey brown hair, wearing red. He was fighting against a red head wearing a black cloak.

Both of their faces where blurred, but I noticed that the boy was wielding a Keyblade that was shaped like an old fashined key, its blade was silver in colour and it had a yellow hilt and black handle.

I frowned as it faded from my vission. "Perhaps I should lock this door once I leave." I turned back to the door and walked through it. On the other side I did as I said and raised my Flames of Twilight at the door and a keyhole soon appeared. I channeled my light into the blade and a sphere of light and dark appeared at the end and a beam shot forward and locked the door with an audible clicking sound.

**~Flashback End~**

Keiran gave a sigh once he finnished his reminiscing. "Well, I guess I should be on my way." Keiran stood and walked away from the steps that lead to his masters tower. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it into the air, after a second the sphere of light which lead to the Lanes Between appeared. In a burst of light Keiran's keyblade transformed into his Keyblade Glider. He gave one final sigh before jumping on and shooting through the portal.

**~Long Island – Road to Camp~**

Once Keiran had de-summoned his armour and keyblade he looked around the road he had found himself on. It was deserted, completely void of _ANY_ life. This was strange, sure he was hopeing that their werent too many people around to see him arrive but he expected at least a couple of birds or woodland animals.

With a sigh he continued down the road. After walking for an hour and still not finding anything to resemble civilisation he stopped walking and placed a hand on his chin, and adopted a thoughtful look. _I am sure I got the coordinates right. So why arent there any people let alone animals._ He continued thinking of reasons why the place was deseerted when he was broken from his thoughts by the sound of talking.

He decided to hide behind a few bushes as to avoid questioning from anyone who should come by. He peared out of the bushes to see a band of three teenages and what appeared to be a six year old. He could hear them talking but could not make anything out. So he crept closer.

Once he got within hearing distance he could make out their appearances. The boy in the lead wore an orange shirt with some sort of writing on it, he couldnt make it out from the distance they were at. He also wore a rastafarian cap over top of his curly ginger hair. However the most notable thing about this boy was the fact that were his legs should have been was what Keiran first thougt was a pair of very woollen brown trousers, but they turned out to be the hairy hind quarters of a goat. It was clear that this person was not a person but rather a satyr like the trainer of heroes Philoctetes, or Phil as his friends call him.

The next in line was a girl about 12-13 she had spikey black hair, and freckles across her face. She wore clothes that were somewhere between Goth and Punk, a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with a bunch of badges on it. She had sky blue eyes.

The next was the six year old girl, she had blonde hair, she had grey stormy eyes that were darting in ever cornor as if she was expecting something to jump out at her. She wore a red T-Shirt and white shorts.

The last one in the line was a blonde haired boy he was rather tall for a thirteen year old, and he had shifty brown eyes like he was guilty of something. He wore a blue shirt and grey pants.

"It's not far now, just a little further." the goat boy said as they seemed to be walking at a hurried pace. Keiran was easily able to keep pace with them as he followed in the tree line.

The others didnt say anything and opted to save their energy for moving. Keiran followed them for about ten minutes when a loud bellowing was heard and out of nowhere a giant figure was charging towards them. Everyone scatter except for the raven headed one who just stared down the stampeding figure. Just at the last second she dived out of the way and the figure kept running forward. A few seconds later it came under a beam of moonlight which reveal it. It seemed to be a giant Bull-Man. The punk girl turned to face it and with a flick of her wrist a shield spiraled out from the watch on her left wrist.

On the shield was a picture of a woman's face who had snakes for hair. It seemed to radiate some sort of power which was evident when Keiran saw that the bull as well as the goat-boy and the other kids all shied away from it.

The punk capitalising on the distraction of her opponent pull a golden coloured sword from her belt and charged at the Minotaur. The distraction only seemed to last for a second to the untrained eye, but Keiran knew that what ever it was that frightened the bull-man was still having an effect as it clumsily swung its fist. The raven punk ducked and swung with her sword stabbing it in the heart.

It bellowed for a few seconds before disappearing in a shower of golden dust. Leaving behind one of its horns. The girl's shield returned from wence it came and she placed her sword back in its scabbard. Her friends went over to her to congratulate her, Keiran presumed.

They continued on their way at a sort of quickened pace, with the Twilight Master following behind them. When they started to climb a hill, more monsterous creatures appeared. Some beings that had the bodies of a snake and the upper body of a woman. A bunch of flaming haired girls with sharp teeth and a few giant humanoid beings with a single eye.

Keiran was slightly nervous for the group but he stayed in the treeline waiting to see if they could handle themselves. The punk reactivated her shield watch and pulled out her sword. She called over to the goat-boy, "Grover make sure Luke and Annabeth make it to the camp! I will buy you some time. Now go!"

The boy now known as Luke called back, "Be careful Thalia, we will see you at camp." he said as he had to stop a histerical six year old from running to her death. Keiran was once again nervous for the punk who stood between the legion and her friends and what ever was on the other side of the hill.

He watched as the girl fought an impossible battle, if she survived he vowed to take her on as an aprentice. But he highly doubted that possibility. Keiran was torn, it was forbidden for Keyblade Masters to meddle in the affairs of other worlds, but if he didnt do anything he would be sentencing a young girl to death. He wanted to help her, and due to his unique status as Master of Twilight he could choose to break that rule if he deemed it necessary for the safety of that worlds light.

Where as those masters alined with light would never break the rules, unless it was to save someone from darkness. Those alined with darkness however, break the rules and spread the darkness. Those who walk the Path of Twilight have some options neither side would take. Although, Keiran tried his hardest to stay closer to the light, he was forced to do things against the light this time.

These creatures though obviously evil did not origionate from the Realm of Darkness therefore was an affair of the world he was currently on. As he was contemplating what to do he was almost to late to notice one of those one eyed giants sneaking up behind the girl and raising a large wooden club. He didnt notice until it was swinging it, and he hoped he wasnt too late as he summoned his keyblade and dashed toward the target that was over 50 meters away. Once he reached the two he knew he was too late as he saw the girl go flying as soon as his outstretched keyblade struck the giant. "**Sonic Blade!**" Keiran called as he hit the giant and passing by, but he wasnt finnished he turned in mid dash and went straight back at the giant repeating the same thing. He did this four more times and once his last stab hit the creature burst into a cloud of golden dust. Once it cleared the only evidence of there ever being a creature there was the pile of golden dust and the single eyeball resting on top.

He looked around to find that all the monsters were staring at him as well as the barely concious girl who was staring at him with slight awe. The monsters were quiet for a second before they charged at him. Keiran sighed as he jumped infront of the girl and held his keyblade with both hands out in front of him pointed at the ground to begin with. At first a small ball of orange fire appeared at the tip. As he raised the keyblade the ball got bigger and the colour dulled. Until he held the keyblade above his head, the final size of the ball was well over a meter in diameter and was a bright white colour which became pale orange at the edges.

"All of you begone." Keiran said as he twisted his torso so that the keyblade was pointed behind him. He then unwinded himself and with a twist the keyblade was pointed forward the ball flying from the end and heading straight towards the nearest snake woman."**MEGA FLARE!**" Keiran almost laughed when he saw the snake womans eyes widen like saucers before being engulfed in a bright light.

Once it cleared all that was left was many piles of gold dust and certain other items. From the firery haired monsters a few metal legs and fangs were left behind. The snake ladies left behind some scales and the odd wing. The giant one eyed being left behind their eyeballs. Keiran panted as he made his way over to the girl who was still concious if only just. She could no longer express emotion without passing out.

"Are you okay?" Keiran asked as he kneeled beside her.

She coughed before answering, "Who are you?"

"I am a friend." He said as he prepared to heal her with a healing spell. "Dont worry I will heal you." He placed his blade above her chest and said "**Cure!**" a green orb appeared at the tip and hovered for a moment before decending into the girls chest.

She gasped out when she was once again able to breath properly. "Thanks." she gasped out.

"No problem," she tried to stand up only to fall back to her knees, she glared at Keiran who laughed nervously and helped her stand, "Sorry should of warned you that it would still hurt." the two of them started toward the top of the hill Keiran couldnt help but think, _I hope I am doing the right thing._

Once they reached the top of the hill they looked down to see a large building with a dinning previllian next to it. There was a climbing wall an archery range and horse stables along with a group of twelve cabins in a U shape.

They took a step forward only for the girl, Thalia, if Keiran remembered rightly, to continue were Keiran couldnt as she passed throught what felt like a brickwall to the youngest master. Keiran was confused as he placed his hand on the invisable barrier. "Hmm... seems I cant get through."

When he got no response from Thalia he looked at her to she her facing him with a look of horror on her face. It took a few seconds for him to realise that she wasnt looking at him but passed him. So Keiran, curious to what was behind him turned around and came face to face with a wall of green coloured leather. He followed it up and saw a large serpentine head glaring down at him.

"That is one _big_ snake." Keiran stated as he dodged to the side once the snake reared its head back for a strike. It came fast and he barely dodged it. With out a look back he dashed forward using his Sliding Dash ability to create some distance. Once he was sure he had enough room he turned and summoned his Keyblade. When he focused on the snake it was to see it striking once more. Keiran thinking fast, and with a shout of "**Sonic Blade!**" and six dash strikes later he reappeared a few meters from the snake. It let out an angry hiss as it appeared all he did was succeed in making the 50 foot long snake angry.

"Damn! Hmm... I think I will make some nice snake skin boots from your hide." he said as he made some more room. _Damn it looks like physical attacks wont do much against it hard skin. Perhaps magic will help._

Keiran then pointed his blade at the snake and shouted, "**Triple Blizaga!**" three shards of ice shot out from the tip of the sword and struck the snake on the nose, the result was nothing. _Hmm... not Ice then and I am guessing Wind wouldnt work either, lets try lightning and fire._ Keiran once against pointed his keyblade at the snake and shouted, "**Triple Thundaga!**" once again nothing happened. The snake glared at Keiran, and it reared back as if it was going to strike at him, only to send forth a stream of white flames, "Shit!" he yelled as he covered himself in an barrier that had flames dancing of it.

**~With Thalia~**

Thalia was watching in awe as she lent against a nearby tree. "Wow! He's so cool, I wonder how he does those attacks. Maybe he is also a half blood." just as she said this she noticed some comotion from behind her she turned around to see some of the campers heading for the hill and she noticed Annabeth and Luke running towards her with what appeared to be a half man half horse or a centaur.

She gave out a sigh as she slide down the trunk of the tree. A few seconds later she was painfully glomped by her little sister figure Annabeth who had started to shamelessly cry into her chest. Luke was the next to come over. "How are you feeling Thalia?" he asked.

"Apart from everything still hurting a bit, I'm fine." she grunted out as she pushed Annabeth off of her. "I would have been dead if it wasnt for that guy." she said as she gestured to the Keiran.

She heard a gasp from one of the campers who said, "Thats a Drakon! We should help him!" no one moved an inch.

The centaur looked down the hill to see the giant 50 foot snake as it reared back as if about to strike, but everyone was surprised when a stream of fire erupted from its maw. Thalia gasped as the stream engulfed Keiran, Luke covered Annabeths eyes.

Thalia sighed a sigh of relief when the fire clear and Keiran was still standing relatively unharmed if not a little winded evident from the way he was panting. What came next caused Thalia to shout out, "Watch out!"

**~At the Battle~**

Keiran was too tired to move and required to gain back some of his breath, he was a little disoriented from the heat that he still felt even with his shield in place that he didnt see the Draken's tail swinging around to hit him as he was sent flying into a nearby tree.

Once he regained some of his breath he raised his keyblade in the air and with a call of, "**Curaga!**" he was bathed in the healling light of the curaga spell. When he was fully healed he managed to dodge roll just in time to get out of the way of the strike from the snake. But he was swatted with the tail once more and sent into another tree.

When he looked up it was to see the giant snake already striking. Keiran closed his eyes to wait for it to come, but it never did. When he looked up it was to see Thalia standing infront of Keiran taking the attack. The snake had its fangs burried in her shoulder. "NO!" Keiran called as the snake released the girl and prepared for another strike. He grabbed the punk/goth girl and used his dash ability to get her over to the campers.

He walked up to Luke and said "Look after her for a few minutes."

"Of course, but what about...?" Luke trailed off as he looked over at the Draken.

"Dont worry just try to keep her alive utill I return from slaying this snake." Keiran said as he spat out the word snake. He turned away and started walking towards the snake an orange aura coming off him in waves.

Once he was close enough to the fifty foot reptile he aimed his keyblade at the snake and shouted, "**Fire!**" and with a swing of his keyblade launched a ball of fire at the snake, however he did not stop there. He then returned a back swing calling out, "**Fira!**" and a bigger ball of fire magic was sent at the over grown garden snake. The snake roared as the fireball hit, it seemed to flinch at the attack.

"Heh! It seems you dont like fire. Very well then." he then pulled the keyblade over his head and jumped into the air and called out, "**FIRAGA!**" and a large ball of fire about two feet in diameter was fired at the snake. The snake once again roared in pain and started to charge towards him. However the snake was so enrage it failed to notice that something had happened to its prey.

Keiran was surrounded in a thin layer of flames that seemed to be coming from within his own body. He had activated his Firestorm Command Style. He got into a crouched position and with a push of his feet he was shot forward where he headed towards the snakes head. Once he was within range he started a series of slashes with the fire empowered keyblade.

The snake hissed in pain with every strike, it was readying for yet another strike but Keiran saw it coming and started to use a firery version of his Sonic Blade technique. He called out, "**Flame Blade!**" and he continueously dash stabbed the snake. He paused to look at the smoking reptile and desided to finnish it. He began to rapidly spin creating a tornado of fire, "**Flame Tornado!**" once he finnished he was facing away from the snake. He glared at nothing as he thought of how Thalia had been hurt. He tightened his grip and spun around calling out, "**FIRESTORM!**" with the swing of his blade a wave of fire hit the ground infront of the snake and it then fanned out as the fire was sent forward in a 45 degree angle of its impact zone.

The snake roared in pain as it fell to the ground defeated. After a second it disapeared in a burst of gold dust, and all that was left was a verylong snake skin, a vial of green liquid and a set of fangs. Keiran landed next to the pile of left overs, after a few seconds he fell to a knee, and started to pant, his adrenaline rush leaving his body and the exhaustion catching up with him, as well as the pain. As the pain brought him to his hands and knees.

He felt out his magic and found that he didnt have enough magic to cast a Cure spell. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion and brought it to his lips and swallowed all of its contents. It wouldn't heal him completely but it would alleviate most of the pain. He stood up and limped his way over to the campers who were looking at him in awe, even the horse-man was shocked.

Once Keiran had made his way over he dropped to his knees once more his eyes starting to droop. He looked at Thalia's pained face, he noticed the effects of the poison that was attacking her vital organs. Keiran estimated that she would have only a couple of hours left of excruciating pain, if not less. He put his hand into his pocket again and once he pulled it back out he was holding a bottle that held an orange liquid.

The Twilight Master turned to Luke who was looking from Thalia to Keiran to the bottle in his hands. Keiran lifted the potion towards Luke and said, "Give that to her once you get her somewhere safe. It should heal the poison if you give it to her to drink asap. Now if you dont mind I believe I am about to collapse." and as he said he promptly collapsed to the ground beside Thalia.

**~Infirmary – Camp Half Blood~**

Keiran began to regain conciousness, and as he did he could hear this odd song in some language he couldnt understand. He also noticed he was in an unknown room. So he decided to forego opening his eyes at this point in time and to recollect his memories so he could remember what had happened.

He remembered fighting a large snake, and kneeling beside the girl he wanted to save. It was at this moment that he realised he had indeed interfaired in the affairs of another world. He just hoped there were no repercussions from doing this.

He soon realised that the singing had stoped and talking had taken its place. "How is he Mark?" came the sound of a middle aged man.

It was a younger voice that replied most likely a teenager. "He seems to be healing well infact I wouldnt be surprised if he didnt wake up within the next ten minutes to an hour."

"Very good, you may go now. I will take it from here, go take a rest." the elder one said.

"Yes sir." the teen said as Keiran heard him leave.

"You are awake arent you Kyblade Wielder?" the elder said once the younger had left.

Keiran opened his eyes and looked at the man sitting beside his bed in a wheelchair. He was certain that last time he saw the man before him, he had a horses arse. "Uh... How did you know?" he asked deciding not to bring up the missing rear at this moment.

"My dare boy, you dont expect a 5,000 year old, to realise when someone is faking?" the once horse-man said.

Keiran looked away sheepishly before realising something. "Wait! 5000 years old?"

"Yes. I am Chiron trainer of heroes and camp director at this camp." Chiron explained. "And as long as I continue training heroes I will continue being Immortal."

"I see," Keiran said as he looked a head. Then remembered something, "That girl! Thalia what happened?" he asked as he sat up in a rush and groaned as he was hit with a headache.

"Do not worry she is fine. Infact she has been wondering about you as well." Chiron said as he twitched slightly in his wheelchair. "You dont mind if I change for second do you?"

"Go ahead." Keiran said as he turned to looking straight ahead. When he looked back it was to see that Chiron had left his chair and was walking around on four horse legs. "So I wasnt losing it when I saw you with a horses arse." he blurted out and quickly covering his mouth when he realised just what he had said.

But Chiron didnt seem to worry as he chuckled slightly and said "Yes I suppose I do have a horses arse dont I." then his expresion became serious. "Now tell me why you have come here Keyblade Wielder."

It was clearly an order so Keiran said, "If you know what I am then you know I cant tell you everything."

"Of course but dont worry about revealing the existance of other worlds, I already know of them." Chiron assured.

"Okay then, My Master, Yen Sid sent me here to gain an audience with the Oracle. He wishes to have a prophecy told to him." Keiran explained.

"So he sent his apprentice?" Chiron asked.

"Ex." Keiran stated.

"Excuse me?" Chiron asked confused.

" Ex-Aprentice. I have also been a Master for well over two years now." The Master clarified.

"I see." Chiron stated as he got a thoughtfull look in his eyes. "So you wish to see the Oracle. Well it is possible but you should be warned that she isnt exactly living anymore, yet also not dead."

"So another being in the state of undeath." Keiran said more to himself rather than the horse-man.

"So you have seen one before?" Chiron asked interested.

"Yes, On another world a group of pirates found some Aztec gold, they frittered them away on useful item and pleasurable company. However eventually food turned to ash in their mouths an drink could not satisfy them. They were curse by the same treasure they coveted." Keiran said as he turned to get off the bed. "When I left that world, those same pirates had tied an cannon to this man known as BootStrap Bill Turner and pushed him over bourd. Of course he was also cursed so he couldnt escape the freezing and crushing water."

"That was a few months ago when I was last there." Keiran finnished.

"I see," Chiron began, "Well you can see the Oracle later perhaps it should be more prudent to introduce you to the rest of the campers and to give you a tour of the camp."

"Thank you." Keiran said.

**~Camp Docks – Half-Blood Hill~**

Keiran was sitting at the dock looking into the water as he watched the beings he found out were naiads or water nymphs. They resembled two young teenage girls they were weaving baskets while giggling with one another.

Keiran just looked at them with a bored expression. There wasnt much he could do here and Chiron didnt want him seeing the Oracle today because he had just been let out of the infirmary and that there was a group of people surposedly coming that from what Chiron had said held a disliking for the campers, the male and Aphroditie members the most.

Yes it turns out that this place, this camp is a home to a special type of people known as Demi-Gods, or half bloods. Sons and daughters of greek gods.

God he was bored to the high heavens. He should have allowed his new friends to keep him company but he wanted to be by himself, he prefered being by himself as long as he wasnt bored. The Young Master gave a sigh and he turned around and walked towards the common area that was in the centre of the cabins.

He was walking passed the bon fire which was going even though it was still light out. When he noticed a young nine year old looking girl who was tending the fire. He could literally feel the power this girl possessed. He took alook around and noticed that no one was paying attention to her. This meant either they didnt notice her or it wasnt anything odd.

Keiran frowned and continued on, he shouldnt interupt her if it was her job she was doing. Keiran decided to go up to the big house to see Chiron, so he could talk with someone, as of this moment his friends were in the midle of hero training so he couldnt interupt that.

Once he reached the Big House it was to see Chiron sitting on the porch with a man also sitting dressed in shorts and a hawaiien shirt, he had a can of diet cola on his side of the table and the two men were playing a card game. Chiron was the first to notice his approach.

"Ah! Young Master Keiran, how are you settling in?" he asked which got the attention of the big man.

"Hmph whats this a new camper?" he asked with a bored voice. "Oh well I guess I should say it, welcome to camp half blood. I am Mr.D the camp director, _very_ pleased to meet you." he said with sarcasm laced in his words.

Keiran frown at the man, before grinning on the inside, "Yes, I am very _pleased_ to be in the presence of such a _fine_ individual such as your self. I think I might die from shock." laying on some very thick sarcasm.

Chiron was pale and Mr. D glared before finnally laughing loudly before saying, "I like this kid, Whats your name kid?"

"Keiran." said 'kid' answered, "And I am no kid." saying this just caused the man to laugh.

"To me every one is a kid," Mr. D said.

It was at this moment that Keiran realised he was talking to an immortal being, most likely one of the gods. The only two who had a name that began with the letter 'D' were Demeter and Dionysus. So by rule of elimanation, the man before him would be Dionysus. "Hmm... so I guess you are Dionysus." he spoke neutrally.

"Names are powerful things boy, you best remember that." Dionysus growled, Keirans suspicians were proved true when he felt the power from the man.

Keiran sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I am sorry Mr. D."

"Fine I will take your apology for now." the big man said as he turned back to his hand.

Keiran turned his gaze back to a still pale Chiron and asked. "Is there anything I can help you with Chiron I am rather bored."

This snapped Chiron out of his shock and he smiled a kind smile and said, "Yes actually if you dont mind could you acompany me back to the boundary so we can meet the Hunters?"

"Sure, I dont mind. It beats sitting on the docks watching those water girls weaving their baskets." Keiran said giving a bored sigh.

Chiron laughed once he was out of his wheel chair and walking beside Keiran as they made their way towards the boundary line.

**~Halfblood Hill – Boundary Line~**

Chiron and Keiran had been waiting for roughly ten minutes and there was still no sign of these hunters that were supposed to come.

"They sure are running late." Chiron stated, but Keiran didnt think it was them running late infact he had a bad feeling something bad was about to unfold. Thats when he felt it there was a feeling of darkness that was coming from about a mile off.

He moved away from the tree he was leaning on and looked in the direction he felt the darkness. "Somehow I dont think they are late." as soon as he said this there were a lot of unzipping like sounds going off and all down the hill were these small black antlike creature coloured pitch black, they did seem to reveal a human shaped body only they had beady yellow eyes, and antenae.

Chiron pulled his bow from his back an notched an arrow, he was unerved slightly at the appearance of these unknown creatures. "What are they?" he asked. "They are unlike anything I have seen before."

Keiran was rather shocked, he knew what these being were, but what he found strange was that they normally didnt leave the Realm of Darkness. "Heartless? Here? Why would there be?" He muttered to himself as he looked at them.

He didnt expect Chiron to hear him so he nearly jumped when he was broken from his shock by Chiron's question. "What's a Heartless?"

"Heartless are the darkness, made real. They arise from the darkness of mens hearts, only to seek out other hearts to devour. These are the most basic of Heartless called shadows. They mainly act on instinct alone, but with so many either someone called them here or there is a very strong heart somewhere nearby." Keiran explained. As soon as his explaination was over a scream pierced the air.

Keiran didnt hear what Chiron said next as he rushed forward and started to slice through the Heartless with his keyblade. None of them stood a chance as they burst into clouds of darkness. Once he had gone over three hundred meters he was surounded by a blanket of darkness. Keiran smirked at his idiotic enemy as he held the keyblade, teeth facing the ground and a ball of orage fire that grew to about a foot in diameter.

Keiran then thrust his keyblade into the air and called out, "**Firaga Burst!**" and from with in the large ball the fire began to break into smaller fireballs which shot out towards the shadows. In a matter of seconds the swarm was cleared and there were only a few stragglers that were still alive. Chiron noticed that as soon as the ones surround Keiran were gone said Master ran off into the forrest that surrounded Camp Halfblood.

**~With Keiran~**

Keiran had just entered the forrest when he started to hear the sound of battle mainly the sound of girls shouting battle orders. They were still a ways off and the fact that there was a sea of darkness infront of him made it a lot more harder.

Keiran deciding to forego the fighting decided to use his Keyblade Glider to get passed the Heartless. So he threw it into the air and it changed into his motor cycle like glider. He jumped on and activated his Light Armour and shot forward the front of the glider slicing through the shadows.

**~A Few Miles Away~**

A large group of girls were in a circle each facing towards a section of the black creatures. The more experience fighters at the front and the less experience behind them. A girl who was a little in front of the others who wore a silver crown in her hair shouted, "Fire!" and a volley of arrows was launched, each hitting its target but not killing them.

"W-What are they!" One of the newer Hunters asked stuttering in fear.

"Again!" there leader called and another volley was shot, once again striking with deadly precision. But still none of them died, even the few with an arrow or two sticking out of its head like another pair of antenae.

Seeing this the girls moral seemed to drop slightly but the laeders resolved continued an she called out once more, "Again!" and yet once more they didnt kill them.

"Zoe, we must retreat we cant win against these things." One of the girls behind the leader advised.

"Nay, we can not do that, for they have us surrounded." The leader said speaking in old english..

"AHHHH!" came a scream from behind them. Zoe turned to see one of thier member's being dragged from the circle. All of the girls rushed in to help her but the more tried to pull back with the girl the more of the dark bugs pulled back, and the girls were losing there tug-of-war.

Eventually the shadows had wrestled the girl from the hunters grasps and with a thrust of one of the shadows dark hands it thrust its hand inside of the girl right where the heart should be the other hunters watched in horror as the girl tried to scream only for nothing to come out.

A second later the girl fell limp and her body started to disappear into darkness, her body desolving from head and toe. Once the desolving reached the heart a pink crystal floated into the air before with a pop it turned into one of the shadows. The newer members and some of the older ones were shaking like leaves as they all lost the will to fight. Even their mightly leader Zoe had lost her will to fight.

The shadows realising that they would no longer put up a resistance, began to twitch as they made their way forward. Within the midst of the silver wearing girls there was a girl previously unseen she was wearing something different which meant she was not apart of the hnters. She wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans. She appeared to be a normal average nine year old.

Yes she was a mortal only she was able to see through the mist which obscured the vission of normal mortals. Little did she know that there was an extroadinary reason for this. But that will be mentioned later. Right now she was in grave danger as she didnt see the shadow who had spied her and was traveling in its shadow form towards her.

**~With Keiran~**

Keiran could hear that the shouting had died down and was starting to worry but he was sure he was close. Eventually he came to a clearing and saw that there were about nineteen young girls in a circle kneeling on the ground in defeat. He knew that if he didnt hurry they too would become heartless. It was then that he saw all the arrows littered all over the place.

The girls had put up a fight but were unable to damage the heartless enough to send them back to the Dark Realm. "AHHHHH!" he heard a cry and he saw a girl wearing a yellow shirt being dragged saw that only a few tried to help but the others stayed where they were scared for their lives, he asumed that one or more of their party had fallen to the shadows in battle.

Keiran returned his keyblade back to normal and pulled his arm back and aimed for the shadow about to put its hands inside the firghtened girl. He swung his outstretched arm forward and in a wide arc he let go of it. As it left his hands it started to spin. "**Strike Raid!**" his shouted causing the girls to look at him.

The keyblade spun towards the heartless cutting through those in its way. He then gathered his blizzard magic around himself and dashed forward freezing those heartless unlucky enough to be caught in his path.

Once he reached the girl he caught her with one hand and his blade with the other. He watched as the heartless twitched a few times and then all lept at him. He let go of the girl who was looking at him curiously and gave her a gentle push sending her towards the girls who caught her.

Keiran twisted his body and went into a crouch and once the shadows where practically right on top of him he began to spin "**Tornado Strike!**" and a huge tornado formed around him as he continued to spin.

From the point of the Hunters. They thought that their saviour was done for until an awe inspireing tornado shot up around the armoured hero. The black creatures were sent flying in all directions. But they didnt go far as they desolved in a cloud of darkness.

Once the spining stoped the Keyblade Master called out, "Get down!" all the girls droped to the ground. Keiran jumped into the air and he pulled himself in and then he started spining and as he did multiple tornados appeared at the tip of his keyblade and they shot out tearing through the remaining Heartless.

In the matter of seconds the sea of shadows was reuced to nothing, as not a single Shadow remained. Once he landed he droped to one of his knees as the exhaustion from all the heartless he had fought hit him hard. He looked around at the several piles of munny and items that were rolling along the ground towards him, he noticed an Ether coming toward him. He snatched it before it was pulled in to his ifinite sized pocket. He removed his helmet and drunk the blue liquid and he grimmaced as the ice cold bitter potion went down his throaght.

When he stood up he turned to the hunters, to see them all looking at him in disbelief. He just smiled and said, "Perhaps we should return to the camp. If I'm not mistaken you are the Hunters of Artemis, correct?"

His question finnaly managed to bring Zoe out of her stupor. "Thy would be correct." She said and seemed to have a haughty air to her, like she was once a princess or something. Deffinately Nobility of somesort. She scowled at what she was about to do next as she looked at the ground. "We thank thee for aiding us."

Keiran raised an eyebrow and noticed that the other girls were looking away in shame. _Hmm... I guess the rumors are correct, the Hunters dont like males all that much._ "Your welcome. Any other questions that any of you wish to know?"

One of the girls spoke up at this and said, "W-What were those things?"

Keiran smiled and turned around and began walking back towards the camp, "Come we will talk as we walk." the girls started to walk behind him, he thought about the question as he walked and about the nine year old, then decided they had the right to know. "Those creatures back there are called Heartless. The Heartless are darkness made real. When someone's heart falls to darkness they will inevitably become a Heartless. The Heartless seek out other hearts to consume, the stronger the heart the more the Heartless are drawn to it."

That explaination seemed to make the pride and arrogence of the female warriors to swell, and Keiran was able to feel it flow off them in waves. He scoffed to himself and said, "Yes, while its good to have a strong heart it is worse to be blinded by pride and arogence, too much of either will get you killed." the girls deflated like a punchered beachball. "Now I have a question if you would be kind enough to answer it?"

'What is it, thee wants?" Zoe growled out, Keiran just guessed she didnt like the fact she was saved by a guy.

"Not much really, just wondering why there is a odd member of your band of merry women?" Keiran said as he swung his keyblade at a Shadow who jumped out of the shadows of the forrest.

"We found her being chased by those things... Heartless right?" asked a girl around about ten years of age.

"I see." the nineteen year old said, as he looked over his shoulder, and he narrowed his eyes at the girl in yellow who was looking at every sound. _Maybe shes the reason..._

"We were thinking of asking our lady if she could receive her blessing." the same girl stated.

"Hmm... I dont think that would be such a good idea." He said then he felt the glares of everyone on him. He shock off the glares as if they were nothing. "No offense girls but if my guess is correct then she would be better off with me nearby or within the boundaries of the camp. And she isnt a halfblood is she." the glares continued but Zoe was confused to something Keiran didnt mention.

"What is it thy is speaking of?" Zoe asked. The girls got a confused look and the one in yellow had started paying attention, while still looking around.

Keiran stopped and frowned, "Perhaps this is something that should be spoken of back at the camp. I dont wish to upset Yellow." the stated coloured shirt wearing girl just looked confused at the nickname.

The group walked in quiet until they reached the base of Halfblood hill. Keiran looked and saw the Heartless he had left behind had gone, most likely returned to the dark realm. When they got there the Hunters took off for the camp some urging the yellow girl to follow, she followed but for some strange reason Zoe stayed behind and said. "We never got thine name?"

"I am Master Keiran at your service." he answered, as he did a small bow.

Zoe, sweatdropped and then gave a glare towards the man before her. "A little haughty arent thee?"

"No not at all, 'Master' is my rank." Keiran said with a grin. Then he thought of something. "If you call Lady Artemis for the yellow girl can you see if you can get me to come along I need to speak with your goddess about the girl... I still dont think it will be wise if she joined the Hunters."

Her glare hardened and she growled out, "Why?"

"One of your girls said you found her getting chased by the Heartless, right?" Keiran asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Zoe replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please dont say this to her, as it could upset her and cause certain problems to happen." He looked up at the top of the hill were Chiron was meeting with the Hunters and he was speaking with them. He turned back to Zoe and said, "They were chasing her because she has a very strong heart, its like a beacon to the Heartless. Even your goddess will not be able to stop them completely." He held up the keyblade still in his hand. "The keyblade is the only weapon that can destroy the Heartless. Due to her heart the Heartless will continue to hunt her. Thats why I dont think its a good idea and I ask to be brought before Artemis when she arrives."

Zoe had a thoughtful look on her face as she listened to what the Master had to say. "I'll see what I can do." and with that she walked up the hill.

**~Camp Halfblood – Docks~**

Keiran was once again sitting at the docks bored out of his skull. It had been five hours since the Hunters arrival, and it was beginning to get dark. Several fights had already broken out between the Athrodite children and the Hunters about the principals of love. When those happened Keiran found himself sighing.

When he and Zoe had climbed the hill it was to find that the girl Keiran had dubbed "Yellow" could not walk over the boundary line. Chiron had told her that mortal's where not welcome here, only for her to look fearfully back at the woods and then back to Chiron, at which time she began to pout, giving him full blown puppy dog eyes. Keiran wasnt surprised not mainy people can withstand the effects of the puppy-dog-pout.

Keiran was at this moment thinking about his current mission. He was wasting valuable time he could be using to search for Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. Then his thoughts turned to Xehanort who still possessed Terra's body.

He glared at the water as his anger rose. The poor naiads who were weaving some more baskets while sitting in a group chatting with one another had scattered when one of them noticed his scowl. Keiran never noticed them running away.

After glaring at nothing he heard a creak of the boardwalk and turned his gaze to the person who intruded upon his brooding. The startled squeak that emitted from the perpetrator cause him to realise he was still glaring. He frowned as he looked at the startled Annabeth. He turned back to the water and asked, "What is it Annabeth?" he asked in a sddened tone.

"Um... Chiron wishes to see you." she said as he saw her nervously looking at her feet.

Keiran sighed and stood up saying. "Thank you Annabeth," he walked past her and petted her on the head. He paused before saying, "I sense a great future ahead of you, you will be a great hero someday Annabeth." and with his small blessing he made his way from her and towards the big house, leaving a stunned girl behind.

**~Camp Halfblood – Big House~**

Once Keiran walked in the front doors to the Big House, he instantly spied Chiron who was currently in one of his cards games with Mr. D, and Grover the Satyr he met earlier. He walked up to the centaur and said, "You wanted to see me Chiron. I hope this has something to do with the Oracle because there are many more things I wish to do that are also urgent."

Chiron nodded and said "Yes I just received an IM from Master Yen Sid, it seems he is also urgently waiting for the Oracle's prophecy, so I will take you up to it in a minute." Keiran notticed the use of the word 'it' rather then the use of 'he/her'. Chiron folded his hand and moved away from the table while saying I will be right back to the nervous Satyr who kept taking quick fearfull glances at the god. Said god just grunted in acknowledgement.

Keiran followed the Trainer of Heroes, over to a set of stairs in the next room. "Just go to the top of these stairs and you will be in the Attic, where the Oracle waits. I can not go with you."

Keiran nodded and started up the stairs. When he arrived up there he walked in, he was surrounded by quite a few items, Hydra heads, Dragon claws, and other asortments of trophys from previous quests. On the table nearest him he saw that there was what appeared to be a rolled up snake skin. The label that was on it read;

_Draken Skin,_

_Aughast 12 1999,_

_Slain by Keyblade Master Keiran_

Keiran raised an eyebrow when he read it. He quickly turned his gaze from the roll of snake skin and his gaze rested on a shrivelled up mummy sitting on a stool. He could smell the stench of decay coming from it. He took a couple of steps forward he had a feeling it was the mummy that held the Oracle.

As he got closer a green gas seemed to leak from the Oracles mouth and its mouth seemed to turn into an evil grin, like a predator who had cornored its prey. Once Keiran was withing five feet of the decaying corpse it gave a sigh as a voice echoed within Keiran's mind.

"_Speak Seeker, and listen."_ the voice said.

"I come on behalf of my Master, Yen Sid." Keiran stated before continueing, "I seak a prophecy of the worlds."

It was silent for a few moments before the voice once again entered his mind;

"_When darkness begins to engulf the worlds,_

_A Hero of Light, and a Hero of Darkness,_

_Both born to the Key of their Hearts,_

_Shall bring about change._

_First the Heartless, Being of Darkness,_

_Second the Empty Shell of Nothingness,_

_Shall be defeated by the Hero of Light,_

_But alas he shall full before the Being of Darkness,_

_Should he fight alone._

_Thus it shall fall upon the Master of Twilight,_

_To prepare the two Heroes,_

_For the final fight for the light of Kingdom Hearts."_

As soon as the last words had died away, Keiran bowed to the Oracle's cursed husk. "Thank you very much." and he turned on his feet and back down the stair case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: There we go the first chapter. With over 10 000 words.**

**Next Chpater – Chapter 2 – The Years Before, Part 2 – The Apprentice.**


End file.
